The Return
by Kingdom Of Legends
Summary: Set after S05E08 - after the fight at Hardhome. The Nights King was amused with the Lord Crow at the battle of Hardhome and send him a gift. A brother of the Nights Watch - a long awaited hero return who also helps bring Jon back from the dead! Expect harsh language and sex :) Changing the rating to M *evil grin*.
1. The Return

**Chapter 1**

The Nights King watched the ships flee Hardhome. He eyed the Lord of the Crows, staring at him while his newly corpse army rose, and knew he had hit a nerve of fear today. They should have every right to be afraid of them. He never wanted anyone to know they were coming, he didn't expect the Crows to be here, nor to get away! They would get ready for them he knew it. But no matter how many numbers the crows could gather they would never be a match for him. _NEVER!_ He had sworn to win this war, and he would obey. To the stars and the snow of the night he had sworn. Yet, a tingling of amusement was within him… Balls that Crow had, he would give him that. He was almost tempted to clap hands at them, and not for fleeing. If that boy wasn't a man already, then today he certainly became one, with wet pants probably. _He smirked._ No one was ever able to kill one of his Walkers with swords or any humanly forced weapons before. He wasn't angry or afraid of that, he was merely curious and amused. Answers he certainly needed.

The ships had long disappeared. The Nights' King had made his camp where he believed the war officially started. He still had that tingling feeling that he had to send the Bastard Crow a message. To make his amusement known and his threat last. He was not going anywhere.

Days after, he called for one of his Walkers. A new one he found, although he found him long ago, he was still the newest in the pack. Found was not the accurate word. Made was. Walkers – were merely humans frozen. Just the way he liked it. Frozen warriors, who received the frosty gift from him. A gift he could just as easily take away. Wolf, he called him, awaited for his orders from his King. Wolf would be the perfect gift for the Lord Crow. But first, he had to take the frosty gift back; no Walker would be able to walk among the Crows, unless they looked like them. Yes, his perfect plan to ruin the Crows – one of his with Castle Black. No time to wait, he would do it right away. The Nights' King and two Walkers and Wolf, took one of the small boats left behind, and followed the path the ships took.

It took a long while for them to reach the shore, and all the Crows ships were drifting on the swells. The four stepped on the frozen beach and started their path towards the wall. They reached the near of the end of the forest before the wall, before that point where the Crows would blow the horn. _The Crows and wildlings should be happily settled in by now_ , he thought. But there would be no fighting today…

He turned to Wolf and ordered him to break from the pack and step forward. His dark clothes looked grey from the ice and snow. His blue eyes looked at him, he waited for further orders. The King lifted his hands, like he would when raising the dead. After a short moment, Wolf was breathless, as if Walkers truly breathed. His grey clothes turned black, like it once was. His white icy skin turned to it old self, before he was made, burning with life once more. His white hair turned raven like the long night that would come. He inhaled sharply as if he was able to breath for the first time in many months. His thoughts and mind was blurry and his memories shaken. A man he became once more. He had no memory of the past from his time as a Walker. Like it left with the frozen part of him. He looked up at the Nights King, and was taken aback and shaken. Never had he seen a Walker before, or did he? He reached for his sword, only to find nothing. _Where was he? Where were his horse, and his party of rangers he had with him?_

The Nights' King looked at the wall and down at the man that was once one of his Walkers. With no moment longer to lose or spare the King and his other Walkers left. Back the way they came, leaving the confused, cold, hungry and startled man behind.

Wolf finally managed to stand again; he was cold, so very cold. He looked at the wall and was overwhelmed with joy to see it once more. He stumbled through the last bit of forest and into the opening. Making his way towards the gate; thinking of the cold Castle Black that would now be the warmest place. No longer would he think of this place as cold.

For a moment he thought the gates would never open for him, as he was resting on his knees that could no longer hold him up. Surely the men on watch had seen him, knew he had return. The heard the horn. A beloved brother of the nights watch. Long cold minutes past. Then in the silence of the cold snow the gate cracked open. He was relieved. He so longed for food in his belly and the laughter of his family, his brothers. He had to know what happened to him. He had to know if his party made it back. If only he could remember what happened. He was far away from the wall and castle the last time he remembered. And here he was, brought here by the Walkers? He was confused. _Surely the others would think him mad if he told this story. He would stay silent!_

The gate was fully opened and he managed to get back up and stumble through the tunnel.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! OPEN THE BLOODY GATE!" Jon Snow, Lord Commander, shouted at the other end of the tunnel as he ran towards it. He was anxious, happy, and nervous at the same time. He never dared to believe it when the guards from top of the wall announced a ranger was on the other side of the wall, waiting in front of the gates.

His eyes fell upon the man hanging onto the gate, waiting for it to open to finally step the last step of the tunnel and back into his home. He didn't realise that he started to sob. That tears started to form in his eyes. The gates opened. And Benjen Stark fell into Jon's arms unconscious.


	2. Sam and Jon

**Chapter 2**

For what seemed like a long moment, Jon held on to Benjen, as warm tears ran down his cheeks. For so long he wished, prayed to the seven Gods, or the Old Gods and any Gods he sometimes made up, just to give some small sign of his uncle. He didn't realise that he was crying. _Men don't cry_ , he thought. He was startled when Sam touched his shoulder. He looked up at him.

"Lord Commander, he doesn't look so well, we have to get him inside and warm." Sams' voice was soft and sincere.

Of course he knew that. He suddenly felt very stupid for sitting here like this, exposing his uncle to the cold even more. Jon stood up and carried his uncle himself. None of the men dared to ask to help, after Jon sneered at Sam when he wanted to help, and Sam was his friend they knew. This was something the Lord Commander wanted to do for himself. Jon took Benjen to his chamber. It was the warmest place in Castle Black and he would gladly give it up for his uncle – no his first ranger brother. They were no longer uncle and nephew; they were brothers, even more so through Stark blood in both their veins.

Jon disposed Benjen of his clothing, washed off all the dirt and cold, and dressed him in the warmest clothing and fur he could find.

The new Maester entered the room to see how badly Benjen was and help heal whatever he could. Jon studied him carefully, standing guard as if he was going to hurt his brother. After a few minutes of what seemed like the longest time Jon ever had to endure. It felt longer than the longest winter he ever survived through. The Maester spoke.

"It seems you have brought him in and made him warm just in time. Bathing and clothing him was the best thing you could have done. Any longer outside and he would have been dead. As for now, he is badly dehydrated and I suspect his body haven't seen food in a long time." The Maester told his findings, afraid to tell it even so. Jon was on the edge and he knew it, it would probably give Ser Alliser more reason to doubt Jon fit as the new Lord Commander.

"What can I do?" Jon almost sounded as if he was begging. His voice cracking as if he was going to cry again, and Jon flinched at that. He could not seem weak, not now, not ever!

"For now, we must get him to drink water, and pray he wakes up. When he does, he must eat the best and finest of food we have. He needs the nourishments more than the actual food to fill is belly. I'll stay here with him."

"NO!" Jon didn't mean to shout. "I will personally take care of him, I thank you Maester. I will have you called if something is wrong." Jon continued, hoping that his calmer voice would give the Maester nothing to talk about his reactions here tonight.

"Very well," with that said, the Maester left the chamber.

Jon sat beside the bed staring at Benjen worriedly. A few times already Jon poured little water down his throat and made sure the fire was well burning and stocked with wood. A soft knock was on the door. Jon groaned softly, he was in no mood for Ser Alliser or anyone to give him shit about his actions and good heart or whatever reason they could come up with for him not to be Lord Commander. He'll piss on them all, if he could. He would give Benjen whatever he needs to get better. He would do that same to any men under his command – he had to remind himself that. The door opened and Sam popped his head in. He knew Jon wouldn't answer for him to come in, and he knew Jon wouldn't mind because it was him. Seeing Sam, Jon released a long held in sigh of relieve, and Sam entered the room closing the door behind him. He held a tray of food and placed it on the table nearby. Food enough for an army it seemed.

"I kind of threatened the new Maester for information." Sam said shyly and Jon found himself laughing.

"Oh Sam!" Jon smiled. "I'm sorry I sneered at you before…." Jon was amused at Sams' statement of threatening the Maester.

Sam waved it off, "Say no more of the matter. I never knew your uncle…"

"Brother," Jon corrected him.

"Blood brothers then, you both have Stark blood." Sam smiled. "I never knew what he looked like. He left before I came to the wall, so I didn't know. Part of the information I made the Maester tell me, even if I kind of figured that part out already. Even if he wasn't your uncle, you care about all your people. You would have done the same for any of us, except for Ser Alliser perhaps." Sam laughed.

"No maybe I would do it for him too." Jon found himself saying.

"I'm glad he is safe and back home." Sam smiled.

"Is he?" Jon asked… "Is he safe?"

"Well of course he is Lord Commander, he is right here and have you as his personal guard. He can't get any safer than that." Sam tried to joke.

"Oh Sam, you don't have to call me that when we are out of range of prying ears." Jon said softly.

"He almost looks relaxed and rested." Sam said after a long silent moment.

"Where in the seven hells has he been Sam?" Jon found himself asking, knowing well Sam wouldn't know.

"There is only one person who can answer that, and he is lying right there." Sam answered, "But yes, it makes one wonder where he has been or how he survived this long. Not that it's a problem of course, he's alive and back where he belongs."

"I'm sorry," Jon spoke sternly.

"About what?"

"For not being here when Maester Aemon passed. He was a good friend to me and mostly to you. I should have been here to name you the new Maester, no one better to deserve it."

"Oh I wasn't alone, and I'm not talking about the brothers. Gilly was there and we both were with him when he passed, it was peacefully."

"I will resolve the matter with Ser Alliser and the new Maester, and point you the new Maester."

"Jon you mustn't! Hush it! Ser Alliser would like nothing more for you to show favour to me. They all know we are friends, from before you became Lord Commander. He would like nothing more for you to step into more of his traps. To favour me above anyone else, I'm young and one day I will be head Maester of Castle Black. For now I'm happy and content, to still follow a shadow and learn more. I'm not ready yet honestly."

"Sam,"

"No, really Jon you mustn't. I haven't even blinked disappointingly when Ser Alliser appointed the new Maester. Let him win this round, show him you will not falter. He would hate nothing more than you not question him to have your way… It would be like pissing on him. Professionally." Sam interrupted him.

Jon smiled; Sam had grown so much into a man and a brother of the Night's watch than the scared little boy he was when he first came here. Sam's father should be proud of this man. Shame on him, and piss on his banner. Although, he gave the Nights' watch one of its finest of men. No doubt Sam would make a great Maester one day.


	3. He Woke UP

**Chapter 3**

The night was long and Jon welcomed it. More time for him to be alone with his uncle and his own thoughts. No papers to sign and no walking on eggs around Ser Alliser and his allies. One day that man should learn his place. And may he hope that day comes soon. Jon was tired of dancing around everyone trying to proof that he belonged where he was. He was voted to be here, and he was glad to be here. Because for the first time, the Nights watch would get somewhere, and they would have a change in the war.

A cold ran down his spine for thinking about the war, it made him instantly think about Hardhome, and the Walkers, especially the Nights King. _We are so fucked!_ He thought. _It would be one hell of a battle, our dead would be more soldiers for them, and ….. we are so fucked!_

Benjen stirred. Jon was so relieved, for more reasons than for his uncle to be alright and to wake up. His thoughts were exhausting. Jon moved to the bed. Benjen groaned and Jon nearly howled like Ghost with excitement. He ran to the door, to go get the Maester only to find Sam sleeping outside the door. Confused for a moment Jon woke him up.

"I figured you'd need me sometime during the night." Sam answered half asleep, not waiting for Jon to ask why he was here.

"We'll talk about this later, he's waking up Sam! Get the Maester for me please." Jon requested and went back inside. Sam got up and did as he was asked.

Jon went back to the bed to look after Benjen, who stirred again.

"Uncle Benjen," Jon called softly, as he held onto his shoulders.

Benjen reacted to his voice and slowly opened his eyes. He tried hard to adjust his eyes to the light in the room made by the fire. His mind was even more confused than before. He looked at Jon and smiled. He was happy and relieved to see his nephew again. He no longer looked like a boy, and the smell of summer on him was long gone. He looked good. He frowned as his eyes moved over the room once more. He was in the Lord Commanders chamber. He looked at Jon with questions in his eyes. Jon read them easily.

"It's a long story uncle, but none of that matters now. You need to eat, drink and nothing else." Jon's voice was soft and full of concern.

The door opened and the Maester entered the room, with Sam tiptoeing behind him. The Maester walked right up to the bed and wasted no time. He did his exam, and looked at Jon.

"He looks better, but still dehydrated and all the rest." The Maester answered and Jon nodded.

"I will take care of it, thank you for your time." Jon said simply.

"I will call upon in the morning, Lord Commander." With that said, the Maester left the room with Sam following out too. He knew Jon would want this time with his blood brother and he was no longer needed for the rest of the night. Jon would call him, he was sure of it.

Benjen looked at Jon with a raised eyebrow," Lord Commander?" He asked more amused than curious.

"I was voted and appointed Lord Commander some weeks ago." Jon answered shortly.

"By the Gods, how long was I gone?"

"Years."

"What? How in seven hells is that possible. I only left a few weeks ago." Benjen said and immediately questioned himself and his state of mind.

Jon was worried and his face showed it clearly. How his uncle could have missed all this time that had gone by? Something wasn't right. Something was different. He said nothing. He gave his uncle water and the food Sam brought earlier. They ate together in silence. With his uncle awake and better, eating too, he would allow himself to some of the food too.

"Sorry the food was cold." Jon broke the silence.

Benjen laughed. "After everything, that's the first thing you say to me?" Jon found himself laughing too. "I believe congratulation is in order. Won't you tell me about it?" Benjen asked, ignoring the questions in Jon's eyes, and the years that he had missed. He would remember it all, he was sure of it. Hoped it.

"Well…." Jon started then looked down at his hands for a moment before daring to look into his uncle's eyes. "We were north of the wall on a mission, Lord Commander Mormont, and a few of us. We visited Craster's Keep, some of the Nights watch men went rogue, violent and killed him. I wasn't there, by that time I was a prisoner of the wildlings and the King beyond the wall. After a long while, I was able to escape and returned. We hunted down the rogue men of the nights watch. Ser Alliser filled in for the Lord Commander I suppose. There was a battle between us and the wildlings here at Castle Black. We won, but with great loss. King Stannis came to our aid. Well short be said, I was voted Lord Commander after Ser Alliser and I had a fall out, as usual." He told it all in short as he possibly could.

"Well, I wish I was here for you."

"Oh uncle, more than that has happened in this time you were gone. Father…." Jon trailed off for a second. "He was killed – beheaded by King Joffrey. Robb went to war with the Lannisters. Upon his march to the South, he was betrayed and killed too. Bran and Rickon are believed to have been burned dead by Theon. Arya – only the Gods knows where she is, and Sansa is missing." Jon rushed through it all. Benjen's blood went ice cold, yet boiling at the same time.

 _How could so much have happened? How could any of it have happened?_ He had nothing to say. _Wait what? King Joffrey? Burned by THEON? Oh, and his beloved brother!_ But he didn't say it out loud. The more he heard, the more he was worried about his loss of memory and the time that had passed. _Where by the seven Gods, old Gods and whatever else exist had he been? And why can't he remember?_


	4. Jon beats death through fire and ice

**Chapter 4**

Jon knew Benjens' silence meant that he was having a hard time dealing with everything. About the missing time and everything he blurred out in such a short time. Even if the Nights Watch was their family now and have been for a long time, their blood family still held a deep place in their hearts. He didn't mean to spat it all out, he didn't mean for it all to come out in such a harsh and mean way. He was so overwhelmed about his uncle being here, being awake and finally having someone to talk to besides Sam. Like the bucked was full and more water was poured in. To be in all honesty he never thought about all the things his uncle missed and how he would have broken the news to him. He was so caught up in his exhaustion and emotions that it all just came out. Not in the best way. He wished he had Maester Aemon calmness and intelligent way with words. It all would have sounded much better even though it was still horrible and bad news. Many times he had to fight the urge to desert his watch, and go to help Robb when he was still alive, to hunt down Theon when his small brothers was burned, to search for Arya and even Sansa. Just like when he did when he heard the news of his father. Yet through all the heartache Jon was extremely grateful for the return of his uncle. He would do anything to keep him safe, even if it's the last thing he would do before he left this hell of a world. Besides that all, Jon was beyond worried about the years Benjen lost and where he had been.

"I have no words." Benjen finally said.

"Words will help them not." Jon replied, feeling sad all over again.

"Oh, by the Gods Jon, I wish I could remember what happened to me. I cannot remember one single thing. What about the rangers that was with me?" Benjen asked

"None returned alive." Jon answered simply, "Uncle I think we should get some sleep. Morning would come soon and with war so close we need every bit of rest. And….. You are still not better." Jon spoke, the tiredness clearly visible in his voice.

He was in bad shape yes, starved and he had battle ridden bruises on his chest, Jon had seen them for himself, when he bathed him. _But he must have survived somehow and somewhere._ _How did he escape the horrible fate his men went through? Why haven't he returned._ All the time Jon spent with the wildlings, never was there any sign or mentioned about him or of other crows being there or in captive. Surely if his uncle was in captive of the sort he would have known it when he was there.

The questions made Jon even more exhausted and his sanity was surely reaching a limit. He wished it would all just stop, even just for the remaining of the night.

At the same time Benjen was being tortured by silent questions too. Trying to remember the last thing he remembered and how he ended up with the White Walkers and why haven't they killed him and why they returned him to the wall. With no any form of battle of the sort. The question that made him wonder the most was – when and how he would tell Jon about the White Walkers and that they were the ones who returned him. _Would Jon change towards him, would the Nights Watch lose trust in him? Could he trust himself?_

"You are right Jon, we should stop torturing ourselves about what happened, and look to the future."

"I'm afraid our future might be a short one. The White Walkers with the Nights King, and his army of the dead. They are real, and they are coming. It's worse than winter coming. I've engaged in battle with them merely days passed. It was horrific."

"We will find a way to keep the Wall, and protect the realm. We always have."

"I hope so uncle, with every breath within me, I hope so. We have suffered great losses in the battle with the Wildlings. And you know how small our numbers have been before you left."

"We should talk about this some other time, you are tired Jon, and lack of sleep gives the ghosts time to toy with a man's mind."

With that said, Benjen turned around and tried to fall back to sleep. Jon made himself comfortable as he possibly could in the chair and fell asleep too.

The next morning Jon woke up cold and stiff with every muscle and bone in his body begging for release from the uncomfortable chair. The fire long died out. Jon cleared his head and looked over to the bed. Benjen was gone. Jon jumped up startled. Surely everything was not a dream. Jon opened the door swiftly only to find a startled Sam behind it, carrying a tray.

"You startled me Lord Commander." Sam said swiftly and moved past Jon to place the tray on a nearby table. "I nearly dropped your breakfast."

"Uhm… Sam, where's Olly?" Jon asked puzzled.

"Oh,… He was on his way, so I took the tray from him, insisting that I should bring it this time." Sam smiled.

"Sam, I wasn't dreaming it, imagining it? He was really here?" Jon asked feeling extremely confused.

"What, your uncle Benjen, yes of course." Sam laughed. "You gave him permission going beyond the wall so soon after he returned."

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"He left by first light, through the tunnel saying you gave him orders to find answers about his missing time." Sam answered unsure of what to say.

"Sam you should know me better than that, I would never. He is not well, not better yet."

"It was what Olly told me. I wasn't there, I would have stopped him."

Jon felt his blood turned to ice like no fire could cure. All the hope he finally felt and relief to have his uncle back, all disappeared.

 _Why would he do it? Why would he left without saying a word, not to mention the state he was in._ He won't survive. If Jon should guess, his uncle was always a head strong one; he probably felt he had to proof himself. The missing time should have bothered him more than he guessed. Jon felt pretty bad for not fully understanding what his uncle was going through. He should have known, he should have seen it.

Jon made his way outside, ready to go after his uncle. Through the tunnel, Jon found his uncle relatively close by in the forest, sitting by a fire, like nothing happened.

"Benjen!" Jon shouted as he dismounted his horse. Ghost came running and made himself comfortable next to Benjen and the fire. "Traitor." Jon said to Ghost and Benjen smiled.

"He has grown up so much." Benjen stated, pretending not to know why Jon came or why he was angry. He knew all too well. He should have woken him up and said what he wanted to do, but he couldn't. "You both have."

"Uncle what are you doing here? You are not well yet, and telling everyone that I gave permission."

"I'm sorry Lord Commander, I just needed to do this on my own. The answers must be here."

"Benjen we can't lose time, we don't have time for this."

"One day Jon, that's all I ask. I will return in the morning I promise."

The pleading in Benjen's eyes made Jon's heart skip a beat. He shouldn't let his uncle do this. Not only for his health, but rangers don't go beyond the wall for personal reasons. It would stir the politic between him and Ser Alliser even more.

"It's not safe, I can't spare rangers for a personal matter. Uncle we will find answers, but first we need…" Jon started and Benjen stood up.

"I'm not asking for more men to come with me, I'm not going far. I just want to go to the point where I was left before returning to the wall yesterday. I won't desert the watch."

"To the place you were left?" Jon asked worriedly.

"I woke up near the wall yesterday, that's all I know, I don't remember getting there. I just want to go there and search for answers. I promise Lord Commander, by first light of the new day I will be back." Benjen pleaded.

Jon sighed. "Seven hells!" He looked at his uncle and knew that answers they needed, and that perhaps he could spare him one day. "One day uncle that's it and ONLY if you take Ghost with you."

The older man looked at Ghost who was sitting comfortably by the fire, knowing it wasn't really for the heat.

"What do you say boy, you want to come with me?" Benjen asked Ghost.

"I'm afraid none of you two have a choice. Those are my terms." Jon said simply.

"And we accept."

"By first light, none longer." Jon said for the last time and Benjen nodded in reply.

With that, Jon made his way back to the wall and through the tunnel.

Jon's head was aching; he was in no mood for Davos when he arrived with demands from Lord Stannis. The cheek they had. They knew the threat that was coming and still they wanted to play games of war. Jon's mood grew cold when The Red Priestess arrived, confirming and telling the tale of the outcome of the battle and the loss of a princess. Things could not get any worse.

Beyond the wall Benjen and Ghost made their way to where he first "woke up", with the White Walkers and the Nights King. His body started to freeze, his skin turned white. Waterfalls of images washed over him. His time as a White Walker was there, yet unclear. Benjen was startled and stepped back. His skin turned back to normal and Benjen was even more confused. _This couldn't be! He could not be a man of ice and the night. Was this forever? Would he turn back into one in time?_ All the time Ghost didn't do anything. He wasn't afraid, like he knew all along, like deep within he knew when as a White Walker, Benjen Stark he still was. Deep within he could fight the White Walker and be the man he always have been.

"Let's get back to the wall boy; I don't know how much time I have left. The Lord Commander must know." With that they made their way back to the wall, even with night creeping in on the horizon.

It was night and Jon was in his chamber reading all the news the ravens brought. He could handle no more tragedy.

Olly stormed into the chamber, "Lord Commander, it's your uncle Benjen. The wildlings they had answers about seeing him at Hardhome not a moon past."

 _ANSWERS!_ Jon thought. Finally some answers, then his uncle won't go beyond the wall again without his knowing to search for answers. His uncle could come back and they would have none if this no more.

"Show me!" Jon instructed and followed Olly outside.

Jon followed Olly outside, and through a crowd of his men. His eyes fell upon the cross and the words that was spitting in his face. This was the last joke or anything Ser Alliser was ever going to do. This was the last of it. He would be punished. The Nights Watch was no joke.

Jon turned around to face Ser Alliser, starring him in the eye that would even have made Ghost afraid. The look on Ser Alliser's face was a strange one, but Jon was not going to falter anymore. He had nothing to proof!

One by one, they stabbed him. Repeating words Jon wish they actually respected! For the Watch… What had they ever done for the watch! He fell to his knees, and wished Ghost was here. Then from the crowd he came. The boy he wanted to save. The only person in the Nights Watch he wanted to do good by - Olly. Jon was shocked. _Not him. NOT HIM!_

"Olly," Jon whispered painfully.

"For the watch!" Olly spat and stabbed Jon one last time. Jon didn't feel the dagger that time, and fell back onto the snow and the cold…. _Oh the cold!_ Everyone left, and Jon was left there all alone bleeding out in the night, in the cold, in the snow!

None of the Nights Watch knew The Red Priestess was in the shadows of the night. Looking at the scene before her, smiling about the events. They thought they won, they thought they killed Jon Snow. The lord of light had much more in store for him before he could leave this world. She knew it, she had seen the visions.

Something woke Benjen suddenly. Ghost was restless. And he too had a cold feeling within him. _Were they coming? Were they coming for him now?_ Ghost was running in circles. Something was wrong, he could feel it too.

"Alright boy, we will return to the wall now and not in the morning." And with that Benjen stood up, killed the fire and they made their way home.

She opened the gates of the tunnel with magic, no sound should it make. She took Jon beyond the wall where he belonged. On the ground Jon laid, his skin still warm, but his heart still.

In a distance Ghost was howling. The sound was coming closer. The Red Priestess knew the time had come. What came next would be hidden from the eyes and ears of the men guarding the wall. They have no need to see the failure of their betrayal.

Ghost came running through the forest, his red eyes burning in the night like fire. Behind him Benjen Stark was running too. Ghost arrived first his howling turned to whimpering cries. Benjen shortly after. His face white with horror.

"Witch! What have you done?!" Benjen shouted as he fell to Jon's side, taking him into his arms. _Not Jon. This couldn't be!_

"It was his men, Ser Alliser and the rest. I simply brought him through the gate for us to help." She answered simply, with no fear within her.

"For us to help? He is dead!" The words sounded wrong. Jon couldn't be dead; he was one of the rare few good souls left in this horrible world.

"Dear Lord of ice, you think I don't know what I see when I look at you." She said looking at him sharply.

What ever could she mean by that? Was it because Eddard was a Lord in the North? But he was no Lord of the North. That Title does not go to him, and never would.

"You are The Red Priestess, supposed to have magic and all, can you help him?" Benjen pleated choosing to ignore what she said.

"You and I can only help him together." She said, "And the sooner the better, before his soul leaves his body for good."

"I'll do anything." Benjen said, hanging onto Jon for dear life.

"You'll know what to do, white one." She said and Benjen was confused.

She lifted her arms and spoke the words of blood magic, "With the fire within me, I give the light to thee, the return of life, the power of fire!"

With her words, he knew what he had to do. Somehow he knew.

Benjen's skin grew white and he became cold, "With the ice within me, I give the night to thee, the return of life, the power of ice!" After the words were spoken Benjen returned to normal and he dared not questioned what just happened. Maybe what the Nights King once made him could save his bellowed nephew.

"And through Fire and Ice, Jon Snow will no longer be. But Jon Targaryen he shall be, the true leader and King of all the realms." The Red Priestess said and with that Jon inhaled sharply.


	5. The traitors see him alive

**Chapter 5**

Benjen was overwhelmed with joy! That was by far the best sound in all the kingdoms and the seven hells could burn! Ghost was howling with respect. The Red Priestess looked down at her handy work with pride. The Lord of Light made good on his intentions. The true King has returned. Jon stirred, the cold no longer within his bones and body. The cold was no longer bothering him, he felt warm and safe. Jon gasped and his eyes opened and looked down at his body, while his hands instinct reached for this chest and stomach, rubbing through the soaked materials. _This could not be?_ Hands stilled his restless one, and he looked up at his uncle with burning questions lurking within his eyes _. More questions, while they didn't even had answers for the questions that were already burning in their minds._

"I can't explain any of this, nor do I care to, I'm too happy you are alive." Was all Benjen could say.

"The Lord of Light doesn't have to explain anything he does." The Red Priestess said simply, as if she was asked for answers.

"Like hell he does!" Jon shouted and stood up. "I was dead! On the ground bleeding, stabbed by my own men! But here I am. Someone will tell me what happened, or there will be one more hell to worry about!"

The Red Priestess looked at Benjen, "Do not look at him witch! He was beyond the wall! He had nothing to do with my death." Jon spat, and realised they were beyond the wall.

"And yet, he had nothing to do with your return of life?" The Red Priestess sneered. "The betrayal by your men was coming. You knew that. What they would have done, you could not have known, but you knew Ser Alliser was going to do something to challenge you. Be glad of it…."

"Be glad?! War and winter is coming and I can't trust the men I once called my brothers!" Jon interrupted.

"Now you know who you can trust. All of those who stabbed you have shown their loyalty." Melisandre said in her calm way as if Jon never interrupted.

"And what happened after that?" Jon asked simply

"I brought you here beyond the gates so that we could, with the Lord of Light and the Lord of Night, bring you back to us through fire and ice."

"I do not know who you talk of, this Lord of Night." Jon stated and Melisandre looked at Benjen Stark.

"I do not have all the answers Jon, I found some today, and I do not understand any of them. But I do believe that she is talking about me in some way. Although a Lord I most certainly am not."

"Uncle Benjen?" Jon asked, so that he could give him some sort of clarity.

"When I was returned the other day, I never told you how or by whom. I was not certain I could trust my mind nor memories of it, little there may be. It was like I woke up from a dream I could not remember. But when I woke up, the Nights King and White Walkers was there, they brought me here. I did not want to tell you until I found some sort of answer or proof, and that is why I went beyond the wall, to the place I was left. There at that very spot, I turned into a White Walker, when I leave I am me once more. I was coming back to tell you, hoping you would help me, then everything happened so fast and there you were lying on the snow, dead, and through the Ice within me I was able to help bring you back. I can't explain any of it Jon, you have to believe me!" Benjen tried to explain, and felt like he made things worse. Jon's was shocked, he couldn't bear to see his uncle so torn with emotions from the story he was telling him. _A White Walker? Was that where he had been all this time. With the Nights King? It certainly would explain it all._ He wasn't afraid of his uncle, nor would he desert him. He blamed himself. He should have gone after his uncle when he first went missing. He would never have had to gone through all the torture and captivity he had to endure.

Jon bends down and hugged his uncle. A gesture he hoped didn't need any words. Benjen was so relieved that his only blood left in this world was by his side.

"We will find answers together uncle. I believe the Nights King brought you here for me. Because of the battle we had and the Walker I killed. You are a message." Jon said and felt the wisdom within him.

"I betrayed all of you! I can't remember my time as a Walker, but I am sure I killed for the Nights King." Benjen said.

"None of that! Betrayal will never come from you. Betrayal is what the nights watch did to me." Jon spoke firmly.

"Your destiny is far from over my King." Melisandre interrupted.

"Do not call me that! I am no King, I am a Lord Commander and a Bastard!"

"Jon Snow was, you are no longer that man."

"What are you talking about, I am him, I have is memories and I feel like him!"

"You were born from Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Your uncle Eddard Stark took you in as his own to silence wandering rumours. You are the only true King of the seven kingdoms. You are not only a Stark but a Targaryen. You are Jon Targaryen, always were."

Ghost made his presence known by jumping up against Jon. Jon fell on his back and groaned from his weight, yet welcoming the distraction. _What Melisandre was telling him was unbearable. Untrue. His FATHER Eddard would have told him this._ He didn't want to be a Targaryen, that bloodline was even more hunted and killed than any other ever walked this realm.

"Get off boy, I'm happy to see you too. You are too heavy to do this anymore." Jon spoke and stood up. "I do not believe you!" Jon continued.

"Yet it would make sense of so much." Benjen interrupted. "No I did not know of any of this Jon." He continued when Jon looked at him like he knew. "I am sure Eddard had a good reason for keeping it all a secret, if it was to be true."

"This is all too much for me for one night. I can't think of any of this right now! I have traitors to deal with and a cold ice war coming." Jon said shaking his head and rubbing Ghost's head for a distraction.

"What are you going to do about Ser Alliser?" Benjen asked. "Whatever it is, I am with you 100%, but you know that they will kill me now that you are dead to them, and they will only try to kill you again if you return."

"Like a Lord Commander deals with traitors and deserters. I have every right to walk away now that I am believed to be dead. But there are so many good men in there that I will not desert, that includes the Wildlings. They will die as certain as I was dead, Ser Alliser will not keep them, and we need every capable hand if we are to win this war. I AM the Lord Commander, and will be until I no longer have breath within me." Jon answered and removed his sword, ready for a battle, and with that The Red Priestess opened the gates again, like she did before.

The four of them made their way back into the keep. The watch seemed deserted. They were celebrating no doubt and Jon welcomed that. It would make the punishment all that much sweeter. He gathered the few he trusted, ignoring their confused looks upon his bloody clothes and told them simply that they were to deal with traitors and deserters of the Nights Watch who conspires to kill him and others for their own amusements and agendas, no other explanations were needed. He was the Lord Commander after all.

They made their way to the great hall where the other's where no doubt celebrating their victory. Jon opened the doors himself. The doors flew open in a loud crash against the wall. The room went silent and all eyes were on them. Jon had to fight back a smirk as he looked at Ser Alliser and the look on his face.


	6. Seduced by Melisandre

Jon planned to deal with this the way he was brought up to believe in the Nights Watch. He may have been dead not long ago, brought back by magic, but he was still Jon Snow. He was not going to let the fact that he was brought back by inhuman means, make him a different person. An evil, soulless and heartless man. He was not such a man and never would be, unless you were a Walker and King of the night. There would be no massacre here tonight. They would deal with this the way of the Nights Watch. They would find their punishment. Jon did all he could not to look at Olly. The boy who he had high hopes for. The boy who's betrayal still stings in his chest, even now. The group of men stood up fast.

"The dead have risen! Burn him!" Ser Alliser shouted. "And the traitors that stands by IT!"

Before anyone could do anything and Ser Allisers' words barely said he was on his back with Ghost on top of him. The rest were looking on like the night itself have risen within this giant wolf as his red eyes glared at them and baring its teeth sharp as any sword. They could have sworn it was still growing, merely nights ago, by the seven hells, the wolf was smaller they all believed. And then there was Jon. The voted Lord Commander who stood before them alive as they are themselves. They all threw their swords down, knowing they were no match for a God who just defeated death without the blue eyes of the night.

"Ghost to me." Jon called and Ghost got off Ser Alliser and made his way to his master.

Sir Alliser got back up on his feet and looked at Jon with hate. All they have known for centuries were fighting and protecting the South from the wildlings.

"I did what I did for the Night's Watch." He spat.

"As did I. We have a cold war comin' from the night's king. We need to stand together against our common enemy if we all want to survive the long night."

"I don't regret..."

"And neither will I"

"And is it now that will you do."

"We behead, hang or burn traitors. I will give you the choice. Although burn you will. Alive or after death is what you choose."

"Jon, Lord Commander please…." One of the traitors started.

"You murdered me!" Jon shouted. "You all betrayed the night's watch. I cannot have mercy. Come sun light, you all will have to pay for what you did."

With that Jon turned and left, while Benjen followed him. The rest of his men took the traitors to the holding cell to be dealt with in the morning.

Entering his chambers, Jon walked to the fire. He was still weak and cold from returning to the land of the living. He did not bother to close to door knowing Benjen would follow him inside. He could sense his uncle wanted to talk. They needed to talk.

"Lord Commander, are you alright." Benjen asked.

"I'm no longer Lord Commander, I do believe my watch has ended when I died."

"As did mine. If I did die like I believed. Even with our vows fulfilled, we still have a war coming."

"You are right uncle, we have many allies, but I cannot fight the war from here. Not here where I have been killed."

"We will figure it out Jon, together. I'm sorry I wasn't here, once more."

"You would only have been killed too, again. Or you could have turned into the White one."

"I don't know if I can control it. Or if it's temporary or permanent. I'm back, I'm me, I feel it. But I do turn. I'm so afraid I might betray…"

"I will not hear of it. You brought me back when you turned. You are still you. Maybe the Nights King doesn't have that much control over you as he thinks. I got the message, as sure as I know he got mine when I killed is Walker."

"How did you kill the Walker?" Benjen asked, not sure if he should ask for answers he might betray to the Nights' King. He could not trust himself.

"With my sword! Valyrian steel!"

"You need to rest Jon, you look exhausted. We will deal with everything in the morning."

"Aye, you don't look any better uncle."

Benjen left Jon to the torment of his own mind and experience of the night.

She knocked on the door, and without much of an answer she tried the door and since she found it unlocked, she opened it and entered.

"What do you want witch?"

"No need to speak reborn lord of the night."

"Don't call me that."

"As you please."

With that she dropped her dress and reveals nothing but bare skin glistering in the fire light.

"I know there is a connection between us. You felt it too." Melisandre said.

Her gifted eyes saw him change through his sudden look of shock. His breathing, the glare in his eyes. Just like she saw before, the way he looked at her outside the gates. Lust, desire, which ever you want to call it. More than a look there was. It was deep. Deeper than the lord of light. Deeper than the dark of the night.

She wanted him badly. It was not like her usual seduction ways for an agenda. This was pure desire and need deep within her she wanted to please. For the first time she was afraid of rejection even with the lust she saw in his eyes, even now when his eyes were traveling painfully slowly down her body.

Observing. Drinking, savouring every inch of her in his memories.

He knew he was screwed the moment she walked in here. The moment she spoke. She was right, he felt it the same time she felt the connection between them outside the gates. He would have found a way to get over it, ignoring it and not even looked her way, if she did not came into his chambers right now. He was a man of the nights watch, he was very good at hiding and dealing with his need to be with a woman. But, it was all over the moment she dropped her dress.


	7. He gave in to her seduction

He finally found the strength to turn around. Ashamed that he was weak by the sight of her. His vows and strength he build up throughout the years to resist a woman and the need for a release, all shattered within moments.

"What do you want?"

"You deep within me, as I ride you slowly till we are both breathless and satisfied."

He almost moaned by her words alone, as his breeches suddenly got too small for him when his groin reacted to the heat he felt.

"I know of you. The stories. You do this for your own gain. What do you wish to gain?"

"Nothing, but the pure pleasure of you. Tasting you. Feeling you."

He kept silent. His eyes shut tight as he tried to control himself. He won't allow himself to be toyed with.

"I don't have time for games, you better leave."

"This is not a game. I truly want you, and I know you do to."

 _How dared she! How dared she think he wanted this more than his vows?_ He heard her move closer. He couldn't find himself to move. She came to stand next to him. Her naked body so close, his still arm hanging by his side felt her. Her hair tickling his hand and he knew all too well which part of her. That alone almost made him lose all sense of control. He dared not open his eyes for he knew what he would do if he saw her in all her glory once more, and so close. He made a fist with his hand and he regret it as soon as he heard her moan. His innocent action to help him gain more control, rubbed against her and the sound she made was all too empowering for him. He didn't even try to touch her, or gain any reaction and he got both for doing nothing. She saw he was struggling, and the bulge in his breeches told her she was winning him over.

"Benjen, open your eyes and look at me."

He just shook his head.

"You and I both know your watch has ended, there are no betraying of any vows here tonight."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." Benjen finally said not knowing where that statement came from and why I even felt he had to share it with her.

"Some things men don't have to learn, they already know."

There was silence.

"Tell me to leave once more, and I will."

Benjen opened his eyes, but still didn't looked at her, nor did he tell her to leave. Deep within, he wanted this just as much. To finally feel the warmth of a woman. To feel the incredible ecstasy he kept hearing about when the men sneaked back from the brothel in town. He knew they all went, he never did. He respected his vows and the Stark name too much, yet he would never take away the bit of pleasure his men took. They never deserted the watch, so there was no need to take action. They deserved a bit of warmth in this cold hell. Here he was, in the presence of a naked woman that he somehow felt drawn to. Was it when they joined to bring Jon back? When and how in the seven hells did this happen? He thought. But she was right. With his past, he was as good as dead and his watch has ended long ago. There would be no shame to give into the burning need and desire he felt.

When no demand came, she took his hand and placed it between her legs for him to feel her need for him.

Benjen gasped, he was so lost in the torment of his mind, that he didn't realise that she moved or was going to do anything until it was too late, and he could feel her softness and wetness and like his hand had a mind of its own, it was rubbing her clit. Circling movements that brought whimpering moans from her, which only fed the fire within him and all control was lost.

Within a second he turned, his free hand grabbed her behind her head, and he moved her towards him, as hard and fast as he moved forward and his mouth came down on hers wildly, and he kissed her with every burning desire he was feeling. All sense of control never existed. His tongue found hers, and they moved wildly in sync. Dancing like snow on wind. He was tasting her, just as much as she was him. Their lips locked like a perfect match. Like they were always meant to be right here in this moment.

His other hand never left her, and he was doing things he never thought he ever would. Feeling every fold of her. Then his fingers found it. That sweet part he wanted to bury himself deep within. He entered his middle finger as hard and deep as he could. She gasped within their kiss and he swallowed that moan with his tongue. She was right, men already knew what to do, and instinct took full control. Like a wild wolf in the night going for its' pray. It wasn't enough! He needed more. To feel, to taste. He needed to rid himself of all these clothes. Like reading his mind, and without losing the connection of his skilful mouth, she started to undress him. His working hand was making her lose all sense of reality as he moved more fingers in and out faster and faster, and she wanted him naked now! She must taste the part of him she wanted to saddle and ride. Their kiss broke swiftly for his shirt to be removed, and soon he was shirtless. She was looking at him with heat in her eyes from the build-up of her release closing in.

He looked at her with pure hunger, licking his lips. She gasped and scream his name when her orgasm hit her slow and long. Never before has it felt like this and lasted this long. He could feel muscles tightening round his fingers. Her back ached giving him full access to a part he wanted to taste, and while she was still high and in pure ecstasy his mouth found her breast and he started to suck and nip with the same wildness he kissed her with.

When her orgasm finally past he released her breast and looked at her. She was breathless and panting. He looked at her with sudden confusion.

"Oh, I'm not done, we are only getting started." Melisandre said.


	8. In the act

She let her hands slide down his chest and abdomen slowly. Tracing every scar and muscle her long fingers could reach. They were lost in each other's eyes. Benjen licked his lips instantly when she opened his breeches and freed him. The long torment was over. It was trapped for too long, and finally freed for the desperate hunger. He gasped slightly when she curled her skilful fingers around him. The look on his face empowered her, feeding the lust deep within. She wanted him, needed to taste him. She kneeled. He gave her a confused look when she guided him to her mouth.

"I don't think that's where it's suppo..." he gasped, head snapped back, eyes closed tight, unable to finished what he wanted to say when she took him into her mouth. There was no thoughts, there were no reasoning. There was no part of him that existed at that moment but the part she was pleasing. His breaths became desperate pants. He never learned the art to hold it in. She was too skilled for his virgin mind.

"Please stop!" He didn't meant for it to sound so desperate or to shout it. He didn't wanted his first release with a woman to be in her mouth. He needed to feel the other part of her when he felt it for the first time. She released him as quick as he shouted.

"Was I not pleasing you enough? Didn't you like it?" It was her turn to be confused. She learned long ago that this was the best way to please a man. She wanted him to be pleased in every way. She needed him to love it.

"Holy freaking Stark and the seven heaven...no hells!" He panted breathlessly. Desperately not to come right there and then.

He bended and pulled her up to him and captured her mouth once more with his, with even more fire than the first time. She tasted different. He liked it. Without losing his hold on her mouth, he slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass. Lifting her up, she locked her legs around his waist. He walked to his bed and they fell onto it, and as soon as her back hit the bed he was inside her. The kiss parted. They both inhaled sharply, and Benjen held in his breath as he savoured every second of this moment feeling her flesh on his, while filling his fists with his bedding. Why in the seven kingdoms had he never allowed himself this kind of pleasure? It would have made this cold hell all the more enduring. He wanted this moment to last. He wanted to stay still for a few more seconds, but his body took control over his state of mind and he was soon moving in and out fast and hard. He wanted to go slow, but his body had other ideas. Knowing exactly how it would please them both all the more. Her panting moans was sweet in his ears. _I must be doing something right._ Her soft warm flesh on his, long hard one was doing things to his kind. Her moans was becoming more desperate. Her muscles tightened around him and at that sweet moment without control he found his own end. The powerful release he denied himself for all his years. He buried his head in her neck as they both struggled to get their breathing under control.

It seemed like a long sweet moment before he lifted his head and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed and she seemed lost in pure ecstasy. Surely he didn't do anything wrong?

"Was it not good?" He found himself asked, not sure why he felt the need to speak or asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him. A smile appeared.

"Oh my sweet love, you have nothing to worry."

He rolled onto his back and she followed, resting her head on his chest. Listening to his still racing heart. The blissful moment was still bitter sweetly in the air. He held her tight. Afraid that if he let go, he would find this moment a dream. Torture in the bitter cold of the snow.

She lightly moved her hand over this chest. Still not ready to let the moment go. The bliss of the aftermath. There was silence. There were no need for words. After their hearts were beating like it should and the aired cooled down. Benjen broke the silence.

"I do believe, when you first entered my chambers, you said that you wanted to saddle and ride me." He gave her a cocky grin when she looked at him with a matching smile.

Benjen woke up before dawn. His body still spent and his mind exhausted. The second time was even better than the first when she made good on her words to ride him. He would probably would have taken claim on her body more times if he wasn't as exhausted as he was before she entered his chambers. He grinned. Like a knowing young teenager returning from the brothel for the first time. He opened his eyes slowly. His arms reaching for her. She was no longer in his bed. His head snapped up as he looked around the room for any sight of her. _Surely it was no dream. No dream could ever feel so real or be so good._ Then the door opened and she entered with breakfast. He sight relieved. More for her than the food, although food would be heaven in his belly.

"I thought you might be hungry." She said simply.

"Did you now? Or are you trying to feed me so I would have more energy for you?"

"Cant a woman do both?"

He answered her with a laugh. He can't remember the last time he truly laughed. It felt good. They ate they breakfast in silence, while their eyes feasted on each other. She took his empty plate from him and placed it on the table with hers. Facing him once more, her dressed hit the ground like it did the night before.

"I knew it!" Benjen grinned like a boy. She walked to the bed and saddled him once more. He was already hard for her like she was already wet for him. She started to ride him slowly. She was in no need to rush perfection. His hands held fast on her hips as she moved in circles, driving him insane. The door opened with a loud bang and they both froze. Within the frame Jon was suddenly looking at their shocked faces, dropped jaws that matched his own.


	9. Explaining

Jon frowned suddenly and looked to the ground swiftly averting his gaze from them. "We're in fuck..." Jon started, "luck..." Jon closed his eyes and swiftly corrected his mistake. "The traitors decided to bang... I mean hang." Jon said, not knowing why he felt he had to speak, he should just leave. He inhaled a deep breath and exited the door, closing it swiftly with a loud bang he didn't meant to do. He felt ashamed that he didn't knocked before he entered. But seven hells, his uncle wasn't supposed to be naked and with her... naked... doing THAT... _What the bloody hell?_ He didn't even knew his uncle thought of her in that way, or anyway, they've never met before now. Jon couldn't make much sense of it, and with the task he had before him, dealing with the traitors within the hour, this would have to wait.

Benjen closed his eyes in shame as he released his breath he didn't knew how long he kept in. As if breathing would have made it all worse when Jon caught them. He gasped and his eyes snapped open when Melisandre, as if nothing just happened, started to move her hips again in circles.

"By the Gods woman!" Benjen breathed in a mere whisper.

"No need for us to stop, you're still hard inside me." Melisandre said between moans, as she picked up the pace, riding him harder and faster until they both cried out their release.

Laying besides Benjen with her head on his chest, tracing circles over his heart with her finger, the room was finally cooling down from their heat.

"We should get up, I have to be there for the Lord Commander, when he hang them."

"You mean bang." She teased and Benjen laughed.

"Stop it, the poor boy was embarrassed and didn't know what he was speaking."

"You have no obligation towards the Night's Watch or the Lord Commander."

"Don't speak of it, I'm not doing anything for the Night's Watch or the Lord Commander, I'm doing it for my nephew. My blood." With that Benjen stood and got dressed and left the cambers and her behind.

 _Meanwhile..._

The Night Kings' scream of anger and frustration could be heard at every corner at camp of the dead.

"HOW!" He screamed as he punched every Walker he passes really hard. "How was that wolf able to break my hold and control over him. He's MINE! Mine to control, mine to bring the fucking crows down with, and crumble that fucking wall!" He continued and every one of the White Walkers kept silent. They had no answers, and their King was no fool, you could not simply make up answers and expect him to take it. If you had no answer you say nothing. "Tonight, we ride. To the wall and up that crow's ass!"

Benjen stood by the Lord Commander's tower looking down at the yard, at Jon, where the traitors was about to hang. Jon looked up at him for a moment before he swung his sword, hanging them. Benjen felt sorry for him. He could see the sadness in Jon. The disappointment, the betrayal ran deep. Sure they all had to die, they betrayed their oath and brothers, but it wasn't always easy to swung the sword or pass out the sentence. Jon walked away, speaking the words in public, in front of all the brothers, he only said to him in privacy.

"My watch has ended."

Jon entered the Common Hall for some late breakfast. He was unable to eat before he did his duty, nor did he felt the stomach for food now, but his body certainly wanted the food. He hadn't eaten since he returned. Returned, the word that held a far different meaning to him than most. Melisandre stood at the far side of the hall with her back towards him. Jon's mood and expression changed. He lost a great deal over the years, even his life. His uncle was all he had left, and he was not going to give him up to the likes of her. She tried it once on him, he knew of her games, her style to get what she wanted, he was not going to let her ruin his uncle. Jon closed the distance between them swiftly and silently. He grabbed her, turned her around and pinned her against the wall hard, with his one hand resting on her neck.

"What is your game witch?" Jon asked glaring at her. "What do you want with him?"

"It's not what you think Lord Commander." Melisandre gasped, Jon's grip was firm and she was barely able to speak. "I love him. There are no games."

"There better be no games, I just hanged a boy, a woman would be no different. I owe you nothing for bringing me back. Mess with my family and you mess with me. I'm tired and I'm spent with all this games for thrones." Jon said harshly and finally after a moment let her go. He turned around and left her, like nothing happened.

An hour later, Benjen walked to the Lord Commanders office, knocked and once Jon answered he entered.

"Uncle" Jon greeted and blushed, feeling awkward to face him.

"Lord Commander, Sorry I didn't seek you out sooner, I thought you could use the time alone for a bit." Benjen started then paused for a moment to think, "I feel the need to explain" Benjen continued, feeling embarrassed that he has to face his nephew like this.

"Please, no details. I got enough of that this mornin'." Jon stopped him with a raised hand.

"I'm sorry. It just happened. I died out there, so I considered my watch as done."

"Uncle I don't expect you to keep any more vows. But her? She play games."

"Not with me."

"How certain can you be?"

"I thought you didn't want details." Benjen grinned.

"I hope you are right. I don't want you to get hurt or be used by her." Jon sighed finally.

"Everything will be all right." Benjen said and Jon nodded in response. "There's something else. Since last night, since she..." Benjen started and licked his lips slowly as to think of how to explain and saw Jon's raised eyebrow. "I'm feeling the heat..."

"Uncle please..." Jon interrupted.

"No, please let me." Benjen said swiftly and Jon nodded in response.

"My body heat. I'm no longer feeling the deep cold within me, the one I had since I returned and couldn't explain. The cold of that... thing the Night's King cursed me with." Benjen tried to explain and Jon frowned.

"What changed?" Jon asked

"I don't know."

"You think it was her?"

"Jon..." Benjen said shaking his head slowly.

"But you said it, it changed when you were with her... I knew she was up to something with you."

"Jon please, if anything else, if we are right and that part of me is gone, and it truly was her, I owe her."


End file.
